


That's a Lot of Colors

by hopewritessometimes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle of New York (Marvel), Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Canon Divergence - Post-Thor (2011), F/M, Fashion Designer Reader, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Second Person, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Reader-Insert, reader POV, reader is messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopewritessometimes/pseuds/hopewritessometimes
Summary: y/n and thor have been together for a while, and she’s moved into the avengers tower out of his fear of her being in trouble.  he may not be there always, but in their shared apartment she’s got her own makeshift fashion studio with the hopes of making it big someday.





	That's a Lot of Colors

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a request on my tumblr, and i had fun with it.

Of all things you could have pictured in your life, you’d never expected to be living with the world’s greatest heroes--or even that you were dating one of them. That you, Y/N Y/L/N, were dating a _God_, literally. Not just that he was just powerful and protective and looked like a fucking God, but the man was an actual real life God. 

You’d been mentoring students at FIT in New York during the Battle of New York and had been saved by said God in question when, on your drive back to your apartment, an alien creature had used your car as a trampoline to jump from the ground and up one of the other buildings. The car had begun to spin, and your door had jammed. But the blond God had landed right by you, stopping the car with his own hands and ripping the door off. Which, after being grateful for the heroic save, all you could think about was the fact that your car was _ruined_ and you weren’t sure how to explain _aliens _and _Thor, the God of Thunder_ to the insurance company. In fact, you were quite certain that your policy _didn’t_ cover the car being used in the middle of a battle. 

Two months later, when the bill for the car came ( and you were right--insurance had refused to pay for any of the damages ) you’d marched yourself over to the Stark Tower and _demanded_ to speak to someone about it. You were being jumped from secretary to secretary, your eyes wild as you refused to leave the lobby of the building. Eventually you said you’d speak only to one of the Avengers or no one at all, found a seat, and continued sketching your latest designs. 

It was no surprise eventually, when they all realized you had made their lobby your new studio--papers and pens spread out both on the clear glass coffee table and the couch where you sat-- they called someone from the Avengers to come down and talk with you. 

It happened to be the God himself, who immediately recognized you. But, being unaware with things such as _car insurance_ and _phony claims_, he wasn’t sure why you were there waiting in the lobby. 

And why you looked extremely pissed off. 

Upon seeing him you jumped up, a flurry of fabric pens and sketch paper falling in your wake as you’d stalked to the tall God and began berating him for his utter lack of decency and the fact that now you were going to have to pay _thousands_ in damages for your car to be fixed--or get a new car--and you had poured all your savings into getting your designs started and you were still six weeks from debuting them to the world so you _didn’t have the money_ and you couldn’t afford everything. 

And halfway through your wonderfully crafted speech somewhere between the lines “_And you just ripped the door off the damn thing_!” and “_Do you even have any money here on Earth_?” you’d started crying, the weight of everything falling on your shoulders. 

Of course, the reality of it all was you were indebted to the God standing before you, the God who pulled you into his arms as you started crying and attempted to sooth you as you stilled in your ranting. You were grateful to him for literally saving your life. But you were torn by your emotions, feeling the fear of it all, the gratefulness to Thor for saving you, the panic of having to pay to fix the car, and the hours you were working towards making sure your upcoming fashion show was going to be perfect. You felt bad for crying on the God’s shoulder ( it was really his chest you were crying on, you were definitely not tall enough to reach his shoulder ) after having started off yelling at him for ruining your car. 

Somehow you left the lobby with your things ( neatly packed up to the best of Thor’s ability ) in tow and were brought up to the living area of the tower. You wound up sitting to dinner with the rest of the Avengers as you calmed down, and left with Tony Stark’s personal information and his promise to pay for a brand new car due to “Point Break’s heroics”, and Thor’s promise to check up on you. 

  


A few years later, you we living at the newly named Avengers Tower with Thor, when he was there. He spent a lot of his time traveling between Asgard and Midgard, but did make it a point to always come back to you. After everything you’d gone through during the Battle of New York, your friendship with Thor had blossomed. It hadn’t been long before he asked you out ( or, as you’d like to think you asked him to ask you out ). 

You were working on a new collection, and the apartment you and Thor shared in the tower was _covered_ in different fabrics. From sleek silks to patterns and taffeta. You were all over the place, the sewing machine going at all odd hours of the night as you ran back and forth from the designs on the wall to where the clothing rack you’d put up for the finished garments was. 

“How can you even see where you’re going in this place? I feel like I’m inside a tutu, which is not where I planned to be tonight.” someone’s voice startled you, the measuring tape falling from its spot around your neck as you turned to the wall. 

“Don’t you knock, Tony?” Your hands were on your waist as you turned to look at him, a pointed _I’m in the middle of a possible fashion breakthrough_ look on your face. With JARVIS out of commission, Tony was still working on some bugs with the new AI. When he didn’t move, save to toy with the fabric sitting on one of the couches, you walked over and lightly smacked his hand away. “Can I help you with something?” 

“Yeah, it appears Point Break’s stuck on Asgard for some _princely duties_ or other. So you’re going to come to the gala in his place instead.” Tony said, not looking up from the fabric he’d been looking at before. Your mouth dropped open and you were about to respond when he _tsk_ed at you. “Don’t argue with me, Y/N. I always get my way, and it’s settled. It’s still a couple of days away, that’s enough time to get us all fitted, right?” 

“_Excuse me_? Fitted for _what_? Who all?” You dropped the fabric you’d taken hold of and looked at him, stuttering through your response. 

“The rest of the team. I thought you were paying attention.” 

“Anthony Stark, what the hell are you talking about.”

Tony stood up once more with a flourish and made his way back toward the door, “You’ll be designing our gala wardrobe. Remember, my signature color’s red.” 

The door closed behind him, leaving you open mouthed and staring right through the door. You wanted to scream and argue with him. Less than a week to design something for _each individual member of the Avengers_? Stark must have lost his mind. Of course, it helped that you’d previously taken all their measurements _just in case_ you needed them. But actually being in charge of designing gowns and suits alike? It was a dream, honestly, but you _weren’t ready_. You needed more time. 

You really wanted to kill Tony. 

  


It had been a day and a half since you’d seen Tony and heard what he wanted for the team. After meeting with the rest of them, and from knowing who they were, you’d spent the rest of that day sketching the new wardrobe designs. You cursed under your breath because _damn it Stark_ this was actually a good idea. And it got your mind off of worrying about your latest collection possibly tanking as well as it was doing something for the people you loved. And hell the designs were great, not to toot your own horn or anything. 

Unfortunately for you, cell phones connecting Midgard and Asgard didn’t exist yet, so you had to just stare into space when you were cursing your boyfriend for leaving you alone to deal with this mess. “At least if you were here I’d have _someone_ to go with. But no, I’ll be with everyone else and they’ll be wearing _my designs_ and there’ll be paparazzi there and everyone will be asking questions that I couldn’t possibly know the answer to and _oh boy_ are you so lucky I can’t get to Asgard, Thor, because I can only imagine that Tony got _this_,” you held up the dress shirt you were making for Tony--red silk, with gold thread running through it--to the sky as if for emphasis for the invisible Thor you were scolding, “idea from _you_.” 

You planned each outfit for each individual person, and included one for yourself at the insistent reminder from both Tony _and_ Pepper that you would also be in attendance. You’d even made something for Thor, which was partially for him and partially for you. The design was much colorful than what you’d expect Thor would ever wear without your push. But knowing that he was likely the one who put this project on your shoulders, you wanted to make sure he had something too. It made you feel a lot better, if nothing else, since you knew he wasn’t going to be there to wear it. Hell, you’d even included your own cape for his outfit. 

  


The day of the gala everyone had attempted to get you ready. You were rarely ever around for these kinds of events, so it was probably a way that they were attempting to calm your nerves. It felt a million times worse than when you’d debuted your first collection after you started spending time with Thor. 

Your show had been flooded with the press, and almost half of them ( it was probably more ) had asked mostly about your connection to the God of Thunder. That wouldn’t have irritated you as much as it had, had it not been the big debut you’d been dreaming of with the collection of solely your own things under your own start up designer label. If it were someone else’s show, like the designers you’d worked for previously, you wouldn’t have been pissed that all the attention was the blond man on your arm for the better part of the night. 

Tonight was different, it was all about the Avengers. You were the one tagging along. You piled into the limo with the rest of the team, awkwardly tapping at your legs and looking around as everyone made small talk on the way to the event. 

You were ushered into the building through the back entrance, thankfully bypassing any sort of press in the front of the place. And everyone was surprisingly quiet once you all got into the building. 

Before you could ask, you were brought into the main room and looked around. It looked as though it was set up for some kind of show, and you turned around but found yourself standing alone. 

“Uh, hello? Where did you guys go?” You walked around a little bit, looking for wherever it was the Avengers had run off too, but you’d seen no sign of them. “_Hello_?” 

“They’re backstage getting ready for the show.” A loud voice, the voice of your boyfriend startled you as you turned around. A grin on your face as you spotted him standing behind you. His long blond locks were pulled back into a bun behind his head and he was wearing the outfit you’d designed for. Even the color splatter patterned cape you’d made out of pure spite was resting upon his shoulders. “You know, Y/N, this is a lot different than everyone else’s clothes.” 

“I didn’t expect to see you here.” You said softly, walking toward him and putting your hands up on his shoulders to give him a quick kiss in greeting, and then when you pulled back, you smoothed out his clothes and fixed anything that was out of place. 

“And you still made me something?”

“I was kind of mad you’d suggested me going to a _gala_ with everyone if you weren’t going to be there too.” You pouted, looking up at him. “Sorry.” 

“It’s alright. I don’t hate it.” He laughed, putting his arms around you as you raised your eyebrows at him. “I don’t hate anything you make.” 

You downright _aw_ed at the comment, your smile growing as you looked up at him. “You’re too sweet, Thor.” You played with the collar of his suit as you looked up at him. “So how did you get back? I thought Tony said you were going to be busy and couldn’t come to the gala?” You turned your head slightly to look around a bit before looking back at him with a confused expression. “Then again, this doesn’t look like one of Tony’s usual parties.” 

“I convinced Stark to help me out with something.” Thor said, spinning you around in his arms and leading you towards the center of the room, where there stood a long stage--a _runway_. But you didn’t get a chance to speak before he did, his head bent down to whisper to you, “I figured since the last show of your designs was ruined by me showing up, it was only fair that the Avengers threw the next showing.” 

You spun back around to face your boyfriend, putting your hands on either side of his face as you pulled him towards you for a kiss. “You are the _sweetest_, _kindest_, _best_ boyfriend in the entire galaxy.” You punctuated each adjective with another peck to his lips. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 


End file.
